zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Comandante Helio
Sobre mí ¡Saludos a todos! Soy Comandante Helio, aunque prefiero que me llamen simplemente Helio, y soy parte de esta wiki desde 2012. Como verán, no edito tanto por aquí. En realidad, yo provengo de Metroidover, la wiki de Metroid (que es aliada de esta), pero un día no había nadie (típico) así que bueno... Mejor no les explico la historia porque se van a aburrir... Y porque se me olvidó... Aficiones y pasatiempos * A pesar de que mi mayor afición es Metroid y demás juegos de ciencia ficción, también le dedico tiempo a The Legend of Zelda. Poseo 9 juegos de la saga, y aunque no lo crean, la mayoría están completados al 100%. De todos los que tengo, los que más me gustan son Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword. A pesar de eso, también me gustan otros como A Link to the Past o Majora's Mask. * Me gusta ver la TV, aunque casi no hay nada bueno qué ver. Nah, mentira, hay muchas cosas interesantes. Hablando de series, también me gusta el anime. El que más me gusta es Neon Genesis Evangelion, que es excelente (a pesar de que el prota puede llegar a ser algo... desesperante para algunos). He visto otros, como Dragon Ball Z (GT, Super), Pokémon (X/Y, Sol y Luna), Súper Campeones y, más recientemente, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Sailor Moon y Sword Art Online. Espadas favoritas Aquí sí que tuve problemas para hacer un top, pero lo logré y aquí está. NOTA: Solo pongo las espadas de los juegos de Zelda que he jugado. # Espada Maestra. # Espada Cuádruple. # Espada Maestra Oscura. # Espada de esmeril. # Espada de Oro. # Espada de la Fiera Deidad. # Espada blanca. # Espada Templada. # Espada de Ordon. # Espada de aprendiz. Usuarios que me caen bien Pues bien, hay muchos usuarios que he conocido aquí (y algunos poquillos en Metroidover), y que veo que se esfuerzan, así que me caen bien, además de que hacen algunas otras cosillas. Bueno, aquí hay una lista de los que me agradan: * Javier: A él lo conocí en Metroidover y es el que más me agrada de toda Wikia. Se nota que edita muy frecuentemente. * Fénix: Aunque ya no se conecte tan a menudo, pienso que es muy buen tipo. Qué bueno que me creó un personaje en su nuevo fic :D. En verdad lo deseaba... * Brett: Él también me cae bien, además de que creo que fue quien me puso mi primer bloqueo. Sus fics son muy buenos. Los recomiendo. Escuché que una tal Lucy es suya... * Paco: A este lo conocí en el chat, y me cayó bien. * Josex: El estúpido y sensual Josex. Aunque no hablo mucho con él por chat, me agrada cuando hablamos. Derrocha sensualidad a cada momento (según dicen en el chat). *Dani: El loquillo de Dani. Pasa lo mismo que con Josex en el chat, pero son buenos esos ratos. Puedo ver que es muy fanático del cine... * Karts: No sé por qué, pero siempre se pelea con Dani cuando está "rateando" (jugando Minecraft)... * Loco: Sus "locopuntos" son una locura. * Resi: Puede que no pase tanto tiempo en el chat, pero hablar con él es divertido :D. * Foxy: A él lo conocí cuando, un día, apareció en el chat de Metroidover, y desde entonces, cuando chateamos, nos hemos vuelto amigos. Es muy agradable. Se nota que es fan de Five Nights at Freddy's... * Teuquil: Lo conocí en el chat, y me cae bien. Es todo un loquillo, ve de todo (excepto Hermano de Jorel y Tío Grandpa), tiene un gato loquillo, me cae bien. * Roy: Los videos que hace sobre Zelda son buenísimos, en serio. * Humberto: Solemos hablar en el chat. Es mucho menos restrictivo que Xavi. Hizo que me interesara en el mundo del doblaje. * Luis: Aunque suele ausentarse o desconectarse de vez en cuando en el chat (problemas del Internet), es buena onda. Veo que le gustan los mangas y leer su correo... * Ayanami: Sí, la pongo aquí porque saca su nombre de Evangelion. Es algo tímida y reservada, como la Ayanami real. A ver si vuelve a conectarse un día de estos. * Adrián: Admito que es bastante agradable. Lo digo porque he chateado con él. Debería hablar con él más seguido. Juegos de The Legend of Zelda Pues bien, éstos son todos los juegos de Zelda que tengo. NOTA: Puse los juegos en orden de lanzamiento. *''The Legend of Zelda'' (no terminado) *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (no lo juego) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (100%) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (100%) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (no al 100%) *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' (no puedo jugarlo, ya que lo tengo en emulador) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (no al 100%) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (100%) *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (100%) Favoritos Aquí abajo les dejo algunas clasificaciones sobre la saga. Juegos= right|250px #''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (Es el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora.) #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (¿Quién no lo ha jugado y lo ha completado al 100%?) #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (Creo que ha sido el juego con el que más me he enviciado.) #''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (Muy bueno. De veras.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (Creo que este ha sido el primer juego de Zelda que he jugado, si mi memoria no me falla.) |-| Personajes principales= right|250px Al principio no sabía si poner a la princesa Zelda aquí, pero ¡nah! #''Link'' (Aunque sea el prota, lo pongo aquí simplemente porque es el prota, solo por eso.) #''Princesa Zelda'' (Solamente la pongo aquí por su versión de Breath of the Wild... y la de Skyward Sword, pero sobre todo la primera.) #''Princesa Hilda'' (Reconozco que esta princesa es... emm... hermosa...) #''Fay/Midna'' (Por poner a Zelda en el puesto 2, he tenido que juntar a estas dos aquí.) #''Vilán'' (Aunque al principio es algo molesto, termina siendo gran amigo, aunque no recuerdo en qué parte del juego persigue a Link...) |-| Personajes secundarios= right|105px Aunque estos personajes tienen algo más de rol secundario en los juegos, son los que más me agradan. #''Anju'' (En Ocarina of Time y Majora's Mask decidí ayudarla. Es más, en este último, durante la cuenta regresiva (ya sabes, cuando el mundo se va a acabar), verla triste, esperando a que llegue Kafei, me motivó hasta tal punto que regresé en el tiempo para conseguir la Careta de los novios... En serio.) #''Marcogoro'' (Este Goron me cae bien. En serio, me agradaba toparme con él en cada región. Por otra parte, el maldito de Tingle...) #''Cremia'' (¿Quién no jugó solo para recibir un abrazo suyo...?) #''Ilia'' (Bueno, es que creo que Link quería andar con ella en Twilight Princess. Claro, hasta que llegó el Rey Bulblin y arruinó el momento. Qué lástima...) #''Kafei'' (Creo que ya lo expliqué muy bien con Anju, así que no diré nada más.) |-| Villanos principales= right|250px Ahora es el turno de los villanos. #''Ganondorf'' (El villano por excelencia, por defecto, etc. La batalla contra él que más me ha gustado es la de Ocarina of Time, seguida de la de Twilight Princess.) #''Heraldo de la Muerte'' (Mi segundo villano favorito. La mejor parte de la pelea era el atrapar relámpagos con la Espada Maestra.) #''Grahim'' (Este maldito me caía mal desde que aparecía, parece un homosexual cuando aparece por detrás de Link y saca la lengua...) #''Vaati'' (Batallé un poquito en la lucha final, pero finalmente pude vencerlo. Su aspecto me agrada, sobre todo el de demonio.) #''Yuga'' (Es el Grahim de A Link Between Worlds. No sé, como que su cara de payaso me hace odiarlo.) |-| Fan fiction= right|425px Sé que me estoy desviando un poco del tema, pero es mi página y puedo escribir en ella lo que quiera, así que veamos (dejo los enlaces por si alguien quiere leerlos)... #''Cruel Angel's Thesis 2.0'' (Lo admito: es mi fan fic favorito porque trata de mi anime favorito. Lo malo es que ahora está inconcluso, pero me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer el mío, y hasta ya superé su "punto de estancado".) #''Vendetta: Story of a Murderer'' (Parte 2) (Su narrativa es excelente y su personaje e historia son interesantes. Desgraciadamente, con este ocurre lo mismo que con el fic de arriba.) #''Metroid Universe'' (Este fic es la perfecta fusión entre acción y comedia. Es un muy bien fic.) #''Fic de Fénix: Entre la vida y la muerte'' (Este fan fic también es muy bueno, pero lo que más me gustó es que tengo un personaje. Lo malo es que el usuario está ausente. Espero que regrese pronto para seguir con la historia.) #''El lado oscuro de The Legend of Zelda'' (Los vídeos son buenísimos. Me gusta verlos.) Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos